What About Me?
by MsLane
Summary: Faberry. Will Quinn finally tell Rachel how she feels? Can Santana convince her to tell Rachel before it's too late?  Added a second chapter...a sequel of sorts xx
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hella short one-shot, just something I dreamed of last night lol_**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the hobbit is fuckin marrying that ogre. It still makes me shudder in disgust. He musta drugged the girl."<p>

Lookin to her right she notices the hazel eyed blonde not even really paying attention at all so she sighs and places a hand on her knee to get her to look at her as she continues driving them home.

"Hey."

Quinn sighs as she turns away from looking out the window, "Hi."

Santana rolls her eyes as she concentrates on navigating down the road, "What's goin on in that head of yours there Q-ball?"

The blonde leans her head back and shrugs as she subconsciously reaches for Santana's hand and starts fiddling with her fingers, "She can't marry him San. It's like…she's throwing away her future."

The brunette nods her head, "What're you going to do about it Q?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulder and lazily turns her head to look at Santana, "What can I do San? I told her the day she told me about the proposal what my opinion was and I just don't know…she just, she asks for my opinion and I tell her and I give her advice and she just doesn't, she doesn't take it and I can't for the life of me understand why she asks if she's just going to end up rolling over and letting Finn ruin her life."

Santana lets Quinn take a breath before speaking, "Tell her that, that's what you do. Don't sit by and let her go marry that idiot. You don't believe me but lemme tell ya this. You think it's one sided but _believe_ me she's got a special place for you Q. I will literally stop eating breadsticks if she doesn't have feelings for you."

Quinn chuckles darkly and shakes her head, "Thanks for being here for me San and being my bestie again but…she doesn't have feelings for me. There's just no way."

Santana pulls into the driveway and turns off the ignition before twisting in her seat slightly to face Quinn, "Quinn, I'mma tell you straight up. I have eyes and I know a lot of people think I only care bout me, but you know that that's not true right? I have eyes and I notice things. There's no way, _no way_ two people can have so much freakin chemistry and connective-ness and _not_ have feelings for each other. When you finally allowed her to be your friend you two have gotten so close now it's like I can't believe you never were friends earlier. You guys are made for each other, and it's fucking sickening how well you two mesh and balance each other out. No joke, I'm honestly surprised she hasn't dumped her stupid boy for you ages ago, cuz maybe then you'd have made a move."

Quinn runs her fingers through her hair and sighs deeply, "I hear you, I do. But she's never once shown interest…"

Santana cuts her off with a chuckle, "Please. "You're a very pretty girl Quinn. The prettiest I've ever met, but you're a lot more than that." Did you or did you not tell me that those were her words? And let's not forget when she wanted to get your nose shall we. And since we're on the topic of showing interest…Have you ever given her like palpable reason to notice that you're interested? I mean other than those porno drawings you made of her in the bathroom. _Hey!_ Now here's an idea!" With that Santana shakes her hand out of the blonde's and hops out of the car and runs into Quinn's house not bothering to wait for Quinn to even unbuckle herself.

Rolling her eyes she clicks the seat belt and lets it loose before climbing out of the car and opening the back passenger seat to gently shake Brittany awake from her nap, "Come on B, San is in the house doin God only knows what."

Brittany blinks her wide eyes a few times before focusing and she smiles sweetly at Quinn, "Okay, let's go get her."

Walking into the house they aren't met with anybody as per usual ever since Mrs. Fabray finally got her chance to put her college degree to good use.

"I think she's in your room Q." Blue eyes look up as if she can see through the ceiling.

"Let's go then." Quinn allows her arm to be looped through Brittany's as they walk up the stairs towards her bedroom in search of the brunette.

"A-HA! Here we are."

Quinn's face turns a rather deep shade of red as she notices her sketch books lying across the bed in various forms of display.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Santana seems utterly unfazed by this and just continues to flip through the drawings, "Calm yo tits Q, it's not like I haven't seen these."

Quinn walks over seemingly ready to throw down when Brittany twirls in and wraps her arms around her waist, "Quinn, she's trying to help."

The shorter blonde struggles slightly but she doesn't seem to want to rip heads off, "What do you mean…you've seen these before?"

Santana nods, "Yeah…one night over, you were kinda tipsy and you started flipping through them and shit…the best thing is they're dated so like bonus. I haven't however seen these. These, my friend, are new."

She flips back a few pages and shows Brittany who takes a seat beside her, "Wow…Q you're really good! It's like Rachel is really here!"

Quinn sighs and rubs her face, "What's this got to do with anything?"

"The only way you can draw these, from memory btw since I'm pretty sure you didn't just snap a picture and or pull this sketch book out while she was singing 'Without You.' Quinn this takes passion ya know? Like damn you can literally see the sparkle in her eyes ya know? And on top of that? Check out the old ones will ya? _Look_ at that. Q you tried to bury your feelings deep down inside of you but look at this, your drawings are totally against you. Whether you were ready to admit it or not, your subconscious psyche was totally admitting it. Admitting it all over the fuckin place."

Quinn shrugs as she looks at the drawings and she can't help but smile a little as she notices Santana stopping to look at one where she had drawn all three of them plus Rachel, wearing the animal sweaters, "What the fuck was in the water that week. I swear to fuckin God I can't remember what possessed us to dress up as the munchkin."

Brittany hums as she plays with Santana's hair, "You weren't complaining later San."

Quinn laughs but quickly stops as Santana quickly turns the page and they're met with a morose looking Rachel, with her nose in a splint looking about ready to cry.

"You didn't want her getting a nose job. That's…I never understood that. You went with her though."

Quinn shrugs and sighs as she rubs her temples, "She wanted to get a nose job. Who am I to tell her not to when it would've made her happy. I'm the freakin poster child for plastic surgery. I'm so glad she didn't go through with it though. I was so, _so, _proud when she came back and she didn't have a new nose."

Taking a breath Quinn continues, "I realized then that I'd continue doing what she asks of me even if it would hurt or be against my better judgment."

Brittany whines slightly and her eyes look so hurt, "You have to tell her. You love her way more than Finn does and you actually _know_ things."

A squeak outside the room makes all three heads turn towards the door and then has Quinn glued to the spot, her eyes wide as saucers as she chokes out, "I-I invited R-Rachel over."

Santana's eyes widen as she's the first to stand up and walk out to get Rachel.

Brittany turns to look at Quinn and she quickly wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a hug, "This is good Q…this is really good. You can talk now and, you can tell her everything."

Quinn's eyes haven't lost their shocked look or the terrified look either for that matter.

Rachel isn't faring all that well either across the hall. Her chest is rising and falling at a rapid pace as Santana cautiously makes her way closer, "Rachel?"

Her eyes snap towards Santana's and the taller brunette has to gulp her surprise, Rachel's eyes are frantic, "I…this isn't happening is it?"

Santana sighs and she nods her head as she steps closer, "It kinda sorta really is midge."

Rachel leans over and takes a few deep breaths, "I…I need to talk to her don't I?"

The taller brunette nods her head, "Yeah, you kinda do."

She straightens her back and looks up at Santana, her eyes a sea of emotions, "What do I even say?"

Smiling at her, Santana takes her hand and guides her back towards her bedroom, "Everything. This is like a freakin sign from above. Talk this over."

Stepping into the room together, Brittany looks over and when she sees them she hugs Quinn one last time before standing up and giving Rachel a hug in greeting before taking hold of Santana's hand and walking out.

Rachel clears her throat and takes a seat beside the blonde, "Uh…Hi."

Quinn's eyes flutter as she finally looks up and locks eyes with the brunette, "Hi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Depending on things like college and uhm time and...well reviews and how many want to see more, I may or may not add another chapter. However I may just leave it open-ended. I dunno yet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: After much consideration...this kind of just popped into my head in class today (the joys of taking a summer course. My advice? Don't ever do that to yourself. Ever.) It's possibly really lame, but I'm somewhat pleased with it. Let me know what you guys think okay? Thank you! (: xx**_

* * *

><p><em>She straightens her back and looks up at Santana, her eyes a sea of emotions, "What do I even say?"<em>

_Smiling at her, Santana takes her hand and guides her back towards her bedroom, "Everything. This is like a freakin sign from above. Talk this over."_

_Stepping into the room together, Brittany looks over and when she sees them she hugs Quinn one last time before standing up and giving Rachel a hug in greeting before taking hold of Santana's hand and walking out._

_Rachel clears her throat and takes a seat beside the blonde, "Uh…Hi."_

_Quinn's eyes flutter as she finally looks up and locks eyes with the brunette, "Hi."_

It's silent. Oh so very silent and it makes Quinn incredibly nervous because neither of them have been this silent since they started being real friends.

They stare at each other for what feels like forever, until a traitorous sheet of paper decided that it was now an opportune moment to rustle and flutter to the ground, where it could lie facing upwards right in Rachel's line of sight.

Glaring at it slightly, Quinn doesn't notice Rachel leaning down to pick it up until she's gotten it in her grasp.

She's biting her lip so hard she's afraid she's going to draw blood, but she cant tear her eyes away from Rachel's face as she looks at her drawing.

"Quinn…" Rachel breathes out, her eyes darting all over the page, not knowing what to focus on first.

The blonde remains quiet, not sure what to say right now.

Rachel finally tears her eyes away from the drawing and looks into Quinn's hazel eyes, "This is gorgeous Quinn."

The blonde shakes her head, her cheeks coloring, "It's nothing amazing Rach."

The brunette looks back at the drawing and bites her the inside of her cheeks before puffing them out and replying, "I beg to differ Quinn. This is truly amazing. It's like…it's me but somehow it's different. Is this…Do you see me like this?"

The blonde plunges into Rachel's soul through her eyes, bathing in deep chocolate, imploring the brunette to believe her, "Yes. Why do you sound somewhat surprised?"

Rachel blinks, surprise that Quinn caught that evident in her eyes. She looks back at the drawing and shrugs, "Because…because here…on your page, I look beautiful."

The blonde gently places a hand over Rachel's, then using her other she extricates the page from the brunette's grasp and places it behind them both, "You _are_ beautiful Rachel. So beautiful, inside and out."

Rachel holds her gaze, bashfully smiling, "Why haven't you said anything before?" She asks, though her voice is hardly much louder than a whisper. Thoughts of proposals, and marriages and Finn all completely out of her mind right now.

Quinn ducks her head for a second before looking back at the brunette, "I've been a fool."

Rachel tilts her head and just watches in wonder as the blonde visibly takes down all of her armor, "I've been a fool, and I've been afraid. And I've been so happy Rachel, finally being your friend. I'm finally close to you and _not_ hurting you anymore. I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

The brunette's eyes water slightly but she holds back, "Quinn…Quinn I've been in-"

The blonde hurriedly cuts her off, eyes wide, "No! Rachel no, you don't have to say anything. Please don't say anything that you're going to either regretfully take back, or apologize for later. Because…because you're still engaged, and. God Rach, you're still with Finn, and this is so fast and sudden and you can't possibly be completely okay with any of this."

The brunette hums slightly amusedly, "Quinn…I've been a coward myself. Perhaps if I hadn't been so hell bent on getting Finn away from you, then I may have thought the idea through enough to perhaps woo you instead. Quinn…it's, yes I'm with Finn, but as sad and heartless as it may sound, I've always wanted it to be you. I love Finn, but I was never in love with him. I was in love with the idea of him, the thought that since I never thought I could actually get a chance with you, he was the closest thing. He was with you, and in some twisted way it was like a part of you."

Quinn's eyes are as wide as saucers, not wanting to fully believe what is happening right now, "You would marry him, even though you aren't in love with him?"

Rachel looks down at their hands, "You're one of my best friends. You're in my life. No one else is going to put up with me, and he loves me. I thought…He-"

Quinn tugs on Rachel's hand, "He isn't your only option Rach. Nor was he ever the only option. Even if you don't count me as an option, that doesn't mean he should be it. He isn't nearly good enough to be your husband Rach. You're amazing, and you deserve to be showed just how amazing, every single opportunity."

Rachel sniffs back her tears, a watery smile on her face as she tentatively caresses Quinn's cheek, "Like being the subject of a person's art?"

Quinn's ear color as she bashfully ducks her head, eyes still locked onto Rachel's, "Especially like being the subject of my art Rach."

The tiny brunette smiles as she chuckles sadly, "I've created a mess for all of us."

Quinn remains silent as she watches her breathe, her eyes closed, trying to stop herself from crying further, "I don't know what this means for the both of us in the long run. But I do know that…regardless of what happens to us, we're still going to be friends, and I cannot go through with this marriage any longer. Especially not now that I know what I do."

Quinn's heart beats erratically in her chest, "You mean…"

Rachel's eyes blink open, "I mean…show me the rest of your art Quinn. I want to be let into your world."


End file.
